1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination briefcases and work tables and more particularly pertains to a new convertible briefcase/table for providing a user carrying a briefcase with a convenient work table where none may be readily available.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combination briefcases and work tables is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination briefcases and work tables heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,627; U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,355; U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,416; U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,218; U.S. Pat. No. 4,244,632; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 394,954.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new convertible briefcase/table. The prior art includes briefcases which are convertible into work tables.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new convertible briefcase/table which has many of the advantages of the combination briefcases and work tables mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new convertible briefcase/table which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art combination briefcases and work tables, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a case assembly having a base member, and also having a cover member being hingedly attached to the base member; and also includes a tabletop being hingedly attached to the case assembly; and further includes a tabletop support assembly including brackets being attached to the tabletop and also including support legs being hingedly attached to the brackets; and also includes a fastening assembly for fastening the tabletop to the cover member; and further includes a case support assembly being attached to the case assembly for standing the case assembly upon a surface. None of the prior art includes the combination of elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the convertible briefcase/table in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new convertible briefcase/table which has many of the advantages of the combination briefcases and work tables mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new convertible briefcase/table which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art combination briefcases and work tables, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible briefcase/table for providing a user carrying a briefcase with a convenient work table where none may be readily available.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible briefcase/table that is easy and convenient to set up and use when needed.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new convertible briefcase/table that allows a user to have a table upon which the user may work when none is available such as in airports.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.